Orbital Bases
Space Station This is your Space Station, the only entrance your enemies have to attack your planet. It also holds access to your Celestial Based, Subsidiary Territories, and your Instance Map. Keep it well fortified or your planet will go down. Keep in mind that while the space station has a considerably lower HP than your defenses, it will still take a lot to take down you station if its fully upgraded. Here is a upside, If your opponent does not have his fleets set to go for the commander, then all his ships will go for your defenses and take them down one at a time. * Note: Build times may vary depending on your construction boost research. Jesse Poland 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Space Station Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 20 Note: Build times and construction costs may vary depending on your Construction Boost and Quality Materials research. Orbital Defenses By now you should have a basic concept of defense when it comes to your home territory. Well here are a few things i should add. Like all buildings, Level up your base defenses. If you think that those Meteor Star's are useless... Think again! Continue to level them up until their HP is way past 100 000 HP. ... Waste of money you say? I think not!!! Lets say this, if you toss in 7 of those around each and every Wormhole and boost them to over 100 000 HP them those pesky invading ships now have to fight their way through them. Not only that but your enemy now has to defeat all of them before getting to your space station to take it out and win the battle. Not bad eh? not so much a waste of money now! * Note: Build times may vary depending on your construction boost research. Jesse Poland 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Meteor Star Stats: Lvl 1 - 12 ---- Particle Cannon Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 12 ---- Anti-aircraft Gun Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 12 ---- Thor's Cannon Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 12 The Thor Cannon is the ultimate attack weapon for protecting your planet. It has the most powerful attack and range of attack, but it also has the longest cooldown period of two rounds. This weapon will attack any and all enemy ships within its Attack Range. Note: Build times and construction costs may vary depending on your Construction Boost and Quality Materials research. ---- Celestial Base The Celestial Base is the Headstone of your planet. Here, you can collect from subsidiary territories and repair your Celestial Base. A = Subsidiary Territory Vacancy (Place your Territories here) B = Repair Status (after 8 repairs, wait 24 hours to collect your vouchers) C = Intergalatic Council (click to collect your vouchers after repair) D = Select E = Place Subsidiary Territory (either a Metal or Helium 3 Deposit) F = Delete Subsidiary Territory G = Harvest 1 Subsidiary Territory H = Harvest all Subsidiary Territories I = Tools (Unknown) J = Friends Zone K = Username Category:walkthrough Category:Defense